callofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Littlefighterysz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Call Of Gods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:A1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:52, October 6, 2011 hi just came across this wiki and saw that your a a good editor and since I#m way to lazy to edit something i give it to you. here is a link to a pic of some unique boots. as i said, too lazy to do it myself but you seem to care about this wiki so here it is http://img4.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/bootspotv3jnq7d.jpg Hi, I just wanted to say: very nice work on the wiki so far, great contributions, keep it up! :) - Arsenus Delete a pic from the gallery/database? Iirc you have to go to the "options" when you are embedding it, there you can delete, overwrite, rename it. What do you mean with "ColorCircle", the rarity-color system? Gbazzz 20:23, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Would you know of a way for item images to put a border (or overlay an image with the green/blue/violet/orange/red) over an item image? I ripped item images from the Call of Gods game, and they do NOT have colored borders. They either overley a 2nd transparency image on top of it, add a border, or just use the flash to add color border to it. I bring this up because you just added an image over mine. (actually I'm not sure if then even use a 2nd picture, they can just program it to add border colors to the images.) We either have to edit an existing template for image display, or create one, to add colored border to the item images. I'm probably not tech savy enough to edit/create a template, but I'll look into it. (maybe even make it so all images display a colored border if the item/image name is in that... item list... if not in list, it doesn't add border) Gbazzz 20:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll see if I can add border-color, border-width, border-grandient type stuff to this templates output http://callofgods.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Infobox_item&action=edit Gbazzz 21:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) To get a gradient border would take a lot of style/div/css crap. I could just add a colored border 2-3pixal width, which grabs the colors from http://callofgods.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Item&action=edit However, In the mean time, I don't see the problem with me uploading NON-BORDER images... Others can add colored border to the images on thier own time. It is still good to have the non-border images, so we can use those to edit again @ a later date. Littlefighterysz 09:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) thanks you every body i'm done so if you need any help like building cog wikia you can leave massage right here i have poor english, buit i still can understand what you talking about don't worry see you ________________ Hi again :) Usually a "small boss" is referred to as "Sideboss" (or subboss), as opposed to "mainboss", so: "Sideboss: Twilight Glider Strength: 4,400 Class: Infantry, reaches you on 7th turn. " btw, what is your native language? Regards, Arsenus